vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:User profile headers
You can use this page to leave reports of offensive or spammy global user profiles/avatars. The profile is the userbox at the top of a user's page. Please do not leave reports here for issues that are not inside a global masthead (e.g. offensive/spammy avatar or profile info). This page is not for reporting social problems with other users or admins. Example of a global profile (i.e. user masthead): type=commenttitle page=Report:User profile headers preload=Report:User profile headers/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Profile TheDonkeyPuncher header problem * Wiki's URL: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheDonkeyPuncher * User: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheDonkeyPuncher * Reason: Has inappropriate mentions of me in his details, saying that he likes "beating" me, attacking my wikis. I will also request you remove some similar content on his userpage, which is offending. * SIGNATURE: 18:18, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Please report this to staff at as this is a social issue, and social issues are outside of VSTF jurisdiction. ~ty 18:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) RealNerfNinja6 * Wiki's URL: http://nerfexclusive.wikia.com/wiki/User:REALNerfNinja6 * User: http://nerfexclusive.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RNN22 and http://nerfexclusive.wikia.com/wiki/User:REALNerfNinja6 * Reason: http://thedonkeypuncher.wikia.com/wiki/Dreads?diff=4021&oldid=4017, Many acts of profanity and Vandal, Lying, Will remove edits to hide evidence, Accusing people of doing harmful acts the innocent didn't even commit, If he's an admin on other wiki's he'll ban the person that accuses him of things he did commit an say that he didn't as proven by the talk page of bulling by other people who are with him. Proof: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheDonkeyPuncher I've been called name by this disgusting human being, I've been accused of things I've not done by this person and also blamed for acts I didn't even commit, I try to stand up for myself and I did, I hope you stop this from happening on other wikis and prevent other people from suffering the same.Thank you and have a nice day.—Preceding unsigned comment added by TheDonkeyPuncher (talk • ) :Please report this to staff at as this is a social issue, and social issues are outside of VSTF jurisdiction. ~ty 18:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Nerfmaster8 * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * User: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nerfmaster8 * Reason: Reporting people out of hatred * SIGNATURE: We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 21:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Please report this to staff at as this is a social issue, and social issues are outside of VSTF jurisdiction. 22:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Sex references and insults * Wiki's URL: http://es.futbol.wikia.com/ * User: http://es.futbol.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Mateopoe * Reason: Sexual references in his masthead. Also, please delete the files and comments/messages he uploaded/posted. Thanks! * SIGNATURE: Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 16:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Done.. -- 22:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ozzytudor * Wiki's URL: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/ * User: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ozzytudor * Reason: Profanity and sexual reference * SIGNATURE: ゆ (talk) 19:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Seems to have been removed in one way or another. --Callofduty4 (talk) 10:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate masthead * Wiki's URL: http://garfield.wikia.com/ * User: http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FatFloppyCock * Reason: Username is inappropriate. Even more inappropriate is the user avatar. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 01:55, March 15, 2014 (UTC)